Charmed
by Collide
Summary: Hey! I changed my name! The prophecy said that she was going to save the world. It never said she would fall in love. . . especially with the very evil she is supposed to defeat. Or is he? PLEASE REVIEW!Sad puppy eyes
1. Prologue

*My very first CCS fic ever. . . brace yourselves, it could be a disaster! I hope you all like it, and please review it and let me know if it's terrible! It is S&S, probably with a little T&E too. WARNING: The characters in this fic WILL BE OOC!*  
  
Charmed  
  
England, 1517  
  
It was a dark night. The kind of night where evil dwelled in the shadows and people stayed inside the safety of their shanty homes. Dark ominous clouds rolled over the starless sky, breaking every now and then to allow a pale ray of moonlight to escape. Puddles of stagnant water dotted the mud roadways through the sleeping town. Carts filled with straw and wood lined the street, resting until another day of peddling was upon them. The wind howled fiercely, shaking loose scrap shutters on homes and knocking signs about furiously. A stray cat ran across the street and into a dark alley, seeking shelter from the wicked wind.  
  
A woman suddenly burst from the alley, clutching with her a small bundle wrapped in a brown scrap of cloth. Her eyes were green and dull from years of hard work, probably as a peddler. Her face was round and fair, locks of auburn hair poking out from beneath a black cloak. On her hands she wore several rings and bracelets. She was dressed in a long black dress with a cloak covering her bare shoulders. She ran through the night, terrified of what was chasing her.  
  
Up ahead there stood a church near shambles. Boards on the west wall held it up from the outside, and the roof had some holes. A large bell perched on the roof of the building swayed ever so slightly in the howling wind. The woman sprinted to the doors and pounded on them, looking behind her with terror on her youthful face. The door opened on a tired looking young man with brown hair and kind gray eyes.  
  
"Friar, I beg you sanctuary for my child." The woman pleaded, her voice ringing with desperation. She looked behind her once again, then back to the sleepy Friar, who nodded and allowed her to hurry into the damp building. Pews lined the one room structure, most of them falling apart. Water dripped from the ceiling onto the dirt floor, creating mud puddles.  
  
"My child, Friar, is in danger. You must take her and keep her from harm whilst I distract the one who is here to take her life." The woman said quietly, uncovering a tiny baby who looked to have been born only days before. She was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms, dressed in a small dirty brown dress.  
  
"I will care for your child until your return." The Friar replied, taking the small newborn from her mother. Tears sprang to the young woman's eyes as she took a small ring off her finger. She tied it to a cord and placed it with her daughter. The small charm seemed to glow when in contact with the sleeping child's skin. The Friar looked at the woman, who was watching her baby sleep as she cried.  
  
"This child is special, is she not?" The Friar asked. The woman nodded, her tears continuing.  
  
"Yes, she is. She is going to save this world when no other can. My husband and I are charmed, you see." The woman answered, her voice quieting as she said the last sentence. The Friar gasped and looked at the woman in shock.  
  
"Charmed? Why then are you putting your child in the care of a lowly Friar? The two of you combined can destroy any evil who would dare try and harm the head of the Charmed." The Friar asked, confused.  
  
"My husband is dead, killed by the same hand that comes for my own life and the life of our baby. She is not yet able to defend herself. Please, for the sake of my baby and the future of your world as you know it, take her into your care. I will return for her when I am able." The woman replied, tears coming to her once again. She touched the child's tiny hand with her finger once more before kissing her head gently. The baby squirmed slightly, then rested.  
  
"Goodbye, my baby. . . my Sakura." The woman said. She thanked the Friar and darted out the door into the night. Closing the door, the Friar walked back to his small room with the tiny infant and sighed.  
  
"Little one, I am not one to take in children. The church is not in the shape for taking in little ones like yourself. I pray your mother is successful in destroying what is vying for your life." The Friar whispered, laying the baby on his messy bed in the corner of the room. He walked to a small closet and after some rummaging returned with a dusty old cradle.  
  
"This is going to have to do for now, Sakura. You won't be sleeping in this bed for long." The Friar said as he dusted off the cradle and put some old blankets inside it for padding. Very gently, the young man laid the little girl inside, covering her to keep her warm. He took a moment to look at the tiny life as she slept, not knowing anything of what had been happening to her parents. His gray eyes widened as the newborn opened her eyes suddenly, and he found himself staring into two deep pools of jade. As suddenly as the child opened her eyes, she closed them again, and was sleeping soundly.  
  
'You're certainly a special little being, Sakura. I pray your mother is victorious in ridding herself of the darkness that comes for your life.' The Friar thought to himself before blowing out the candle and crawling back into bed.  
  
Meanwhile, the woman was running through a dark alley. Behind her was a tall man dressed in black. He had long brown hair and seemingly black eyes. His cloak flew behind him as he chased after the woman, determined to take her life and the life of the child she was hiding. His face had a fresh cut on his right cheek. He ran behind the woman, catching up to her slowly. She was tiring, and would soon hand over the child who spelled his death. Suddenly, the alley dead ended, and the woman beat her hands against the wall, knowing she was doomed.  
  
"Nadeshiko, turn around and give me the child." The man said, his voice dark and sinister. Nadeshiko turned around and glared at the man with every ounce of hatred she had for him, the murderer of her husband.  
  
"As you can see, I don't have a child. So you are wasting your time, Denitar." Nadeshiko retorted. Denitar took a step toward her, and Nadeshiko cringed with fear. This was it, the end. She was never going to see Sakura ever again. But she was safe, and she would complete her destiny someday thanks to the kind Friar.  
  
"I know you are lying. I know you left the child with the prominent Li Clan. I saw you leave there three days ago with nothing in your arms. I will have the child, Nadeshiko. I will kill it, or make it my weapon to bring this world to its knees." Denitar spat, grabbing Nadeshiko's arm and dragging her roughly to him. She didn't cry out, she only stared into his eyes with bitter hatred.  
  
"It doesn't matter what happens. The prophecy will be fulfilled." Nadeshiko whispered, muttering a spell that knocked Denitar away from her and onto the ground. In a rage, Denitar chanted, and Nadeshiko fell to the ground in pain, her stomach bleeding a river of crimson blood. Undeterred, Nadeshiko cried out another spell, which sent Denitar against the hard stone wall at the end of the alley. Denitar didn't waste another spell on Nadeshiko. He simply picked her up and threw her against the wall. Nadeshiko fell to the ground in a heap and breathed her last.  
  
"Curses! She wasn't to die until she told me where the child was! No matter, I will have your baby soon, Nadeshiko, and you can do nothing about it." Denitar said, kicking the dead body and walking down the alley toward the street. At the end of the alley stood two men, one of which was holding a baby wrapped in brown cloth.  
  
"Your Excellency, we have brought you the child from the Li home as you wished." The shorter man said, running his hand through his rusty red hair with satisfaction. The taller man handed the crying child to Denitar, who smiled wickedly. The graying man also smiled, punching his partner in crime in the arm in celebration. Denitar unwrapped the child and looked at its face. Two amber orbs stared back at him, and Denitar frowned.  
  
"You idiots, this child has amber eyes. This child is not Charmed." Denitar cried, his voice rising. He roughly handed the now wailing baby to the shorter man, who cringed in fear. The taller man walked with Denitar back to Nadeshiko's body, which was still lying on the ground at the end of the alley.  
  
"How do you know that this is not the child of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka?" The tall man asked, his blue eyes blazing. Denitar shook his head and looked at the man with his cold dark eyes.  
  
"The Charmed always have eyes of emerald. That child there, Yftabar, is not Charmed, as he has amber eyes." Denitar replied, walking back to the short man who was holding the child they'd stolen. Denitar took the baby into his arms and smiled wickedly.  
  
"You, my boy, will make the people fear me. Though you are not Charmed, you will instill fear into the hearts of all. " Denitar said maliciously, walking into the misty night, the two men following behind solemnly.  
  
*That's the end for now, review if you think this has some potential! And Yftabar is pronounced yiff-tah-bar for anyone who looked at the name and was like "whaaaa?!" lol! Thanks, everyone, and don't forget to send out a tiny review.* 


	2. Seventeen years later

*Chapter two! Yay! I am thinking that this fic is going to turn out to be something! In this chapter, seventeen years have passed, and Sakura's growing up. See how the events pan out and read!*  
  
Charmed  
  
Medieval England, 1534  
  
The sun shone brightly down on the church, its warm rays falling upon the green grass in the front yard. In the seventeen years that had passed, many things had happened. Martin Luther had written the Wittenberg Theses, and the Reformation was beginning. The church had become popular again; the townspeople started returning to worship within its walls. Over time, money scraped together helped to fix the damage inside and out, and the structure was now in good condition. Inside the pews were new and untouched by the elements.  
  
Outside the church, playing among the gravestones, were several small children ranging in age from about four to nine. A man in his mid fifties stood at the heavy wooden door, watching the children play. He had only started the orphanage within the church less than fifteen years before, after he had been left with a small child to tend to. Her mother had never returned, and the little girl left behind made for the beginning of the Chesterton Orphanage.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" a girl around six called, running into the church and into a small room. Inside the tiny room slept a young woman around the age of seventeen. She had shoulder length auburn hair and a round pretty face. Her eyes opened, revealing a dazzling green hue.  
  
"What is it, Katherine?" Sakura asked, stretching and slowly rising from her bed. The small child clung to the older girl's brown dress and cried out.  
  
"Markus stole my dolly, Sakura!" Katherine wailed, tears forming in the little girl's cinnamon eyes. Sakura scooped the child up into her arms and proceeded out of the room and into the sunlight. She set the redhead down beside another little redhead with identical cinnamon eyes.  
  
"Markus, give your sister back her doll, please." Sakura said, making the boy produce a cruddy old doll. He handed it to his sister, then stuck his tongue out at the little girl as she skipped away. Sighing, Sakura joined the Friar at the steps, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Good morrow, Friar." Sakura said cheerfully, her eyes sparkling. The Friar nodded his good morning and smiled.  
  
"I had the most peculiar dream last night, Friar. Like none I have ever had. I dreamt I was running away from something, and I ran here, to you. And I gave you something. . . something small. Then I ran away. What could that possibly mean?" Sakura said, absently plucking the petals off a daisy she found on the ground nearby. The Friar's gray eyes widened as he heard the girl speak, and he stood suddenly and ushered Sakura to follow him.  
  
Sakura walked with the Friar without a word, following him into the back of the church to where his room was. He opened the door and allowed Sakura to enter, and she sat down in a feeble old chair quietly.  
  
"Sakura, there is something you need to know." The Friar said quietly, searching through his belongings for something.  
  
"Friar, is something troubling you? Has it something to do with my dream?" Sakura asked, becoming worried. The Friar started to speak, but heard a man's voice inside the church. He instructed Sakura to stay still, and walked out to greet the man outside.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran, where are you?" an old man around sixty five called. He was walking through the halls of a great castle, searching the rooms. His blue eyes wandered about the many rooms, until he found what he was looking for in a large dark room.  
  
"Syaoran! Did you not hear me calling?" the man asked. A young man around seventeen turned around and faced the old man, his amber eyes watching him coldly.  
  
"Aye, I heard you, Yftabar. I chose, however, not to reply." Syaoran answered, running a hand through his thick brown hair and turning his attention back to the book he was reading.  
  
"Your father craves word with you, Syaoran." Yftabar said, motioning for the boy to follow him. Syaoran sniffed, then followed the old man through the halls to the dining hall, where Denitar was eating with a man with red hair sprinkled with gray. He looked to be in his early fifties. Upon Syaoran's entrance, Denitar stood and embraced the boy.  
  
"There he is, the future Prince of England. How are you today, Syaoran?" Denitar asked, his dark eyes sparkling with evil. Syaoran smirked and took his place at the table, helping himself to the food.  
  
"I am well, father. Stronger than ever." Syaoran replied, taking a bite of chicken and chewing it thoughtfully.  
  
"I'd say your son is ready for the challenge, Denitar." The redheaded man piped in suddenly, causing the boy to look at the old men, then his father curiously.  
  
"Challenge?" Syaoran asked, confused. All his life he was being prepared for something big, he knew that. Was this the event he had been waiting so long for? Denitar nodded his head and smiled evilly.  
  
"Yes, I concur with you, Malistroi. My son is ready to defend his home and conquer what is rightly ours." Denitar said, looking at his son and laughing at his confused face.  
  
"You, my boy are going to be my warrior. You're going to win back what was stolen from us so long ago. Do you remember the lessons I taught you, Syaoran?" Denitar asked. Syaoran nodded, his eyes darkening.  
  
"Yes, father. I know the story. About how once our family ruled this world in its entirety. How the Charmed line destroyed my mother and everyone else in our line but you and myself. I remember how they freed the world from our control and banished us. If it is the world you want, father, I will have it for you." Syaoran said, his voice angry and filled with evil.  
  
"Very good, my son. Now go, prepare yourself. You depart this castle at dawn tomorrow to find your enemy and destroy her. Only then will this world be ours again." Denitar ordered. Syaoran stood and bowed, then turned to leave, his green cloak flowing behind him as he stalked out of the dining hall and back to his room.  
  
"Things are turning out nicely." Malistroi said, rubbing his hands together cruelly.  
  
"Yes, all these years of corrupting him have paid off, Denitar. He is convinced that the Charmed line is evil and he will do anything to stop the girl. I can feel the world falling into our hands as we speak, however I have one important question." Yftabar added.  
  
"What could there be to question? Syaoran is going to kill that girl, and we will have no problem taking this place for ourselves." Malistroi argued. Denitar silenced the two bickering men and laughed evilly.  
  
"I know the question and the answer. After he kills the girl we will have no further need of him. Syaoran will die before he can fulfill his own destiny." Denitar hissed, his dark eyes narrowing. Together the three men laughed and celebrated their coming victory.  
  
The Friar walked back into his room and motioned for Sakura to rise and join him. Sakura obliged, and followed the Friar out the door to the altar, where a young man was standing with an older man. The blonde looked at Sakura with longing blue eyes.  
  
"Sakura, this is Phillip of Canterbury. His son William is interested in taking your hand in marriage. Wilt thou consent?" The Friar asked. Sakura was astounded for a moment, and she looked at William with confused green eyes.  
  
"Friar, you have been most good to me. But I cannot accept this match." Sakura replied quietly, turning and running into her room and leaving the three men alone. William turned to her father and frowned, and Phillip looked at the Friar angrily.  
  
"You promised me, Matthew, that I would leave this church with a daughter in law. Now I must demand you go and fetch that child of yours and bring her to us at once!" Phillip demanded, his face reddening.  
  
"Phillip, you have been a friend to me for years, and your generous contributions to my humble orphanage is a blessing, but Sakura is. . . special. Is there no one else young William fancies?" The Friar asked, desperately looking at William.  
  
"I will have no one but her. She will be my wife." William said stubbornly. The Friar sighed and walked to Sakura's room, where she was sitting on her bed in silence, her hands in her lap.  
  
"Friar, I am sorry but I cannot marry William. I have a feeling. . . that I am meant for something else. I understand it's strange, but I feel it every day." Sakura said, her emerald eyes searching for understanding from the kind Friar.  
  
"I understand, child. You have been special since the night you came here. Do you remember the story?" The Friar answered. Sakura nodded, a small smile crossing her beautiful face.  
  
"It was a dark night. My mother loved me very much, but couldn't keep me. She left me here and told you that I was going to do something important someday." Sakura stated, rubbing her hands together and standing up suddenly.  
  
"What is it, my child?" The Friar asked, concerned for the young woman he had raised and grown to love. Sakura paced the room, thinking hard.  
  
"I need to leave, Friar. I cannot surrender my freedom to William, I have not completed what I was born to do. I know it. You must stall for me whilst I climb out the window and escape." Sakura cried, her eyes wide with excitement. The Friar shook his head and took hold of Sakura's slim arm.  
  
"I have a better idea. Follow my lead, child." The Friar replied, leading Sakura out to the foyer where William and Phillip were waiting.  
  
"She has consented, but on one condition." The Friar stated. Sakura's eyes widened when she heard this, and her eyes misted with tears for a moment. She watched William look her over with lust in his eyes, and felt her stomach turn in disgust.  
  
"She may have one condition. However that is all I will grant." Phillip replied to William's dismay. Smiling falsely, the Friar continued.  
  
"Give her tonight. Fetch her tomorrow, and she will be a happily blushing bride for your William." The Friar asked. Sakura took a breath and watched William lick his lips. She turned her eyes from him and internally prayed Phillip would accept the offer.  
  
"Agreed. Have her clean and dressed at dawn." Phillip muttered. Before he turned to leave, William kissed Sakura's cheek. Sakura stared stonily ahead as he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Tomorrow night will be the best night of my life thanks to you. You will be a perfect ornament for my mantle, Sakura." He said, moving along with his father out the door. Sakura shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. What had the Friar gotten her into?  
  
*The end for now, keep watching for an additional chapter! Thanks a lot!* 


	3. Escape

*Another chapter here for your enjoyment. Thank you to those who have reviewed, I appreciate it a lot! This is my first CCS fic, and I truly have worried about if it is good enough. Anyway, on with the story.*  
  
Charmed  
  
"Friar, you have sentenced me to death!" Sakura cried after Phillip and William departed from the church. The Friar sighed and led Sakura back to his room, where he dug through his things hastily. Sakura's emerald eyes held back tears as she nervously paced the tiny room.  
  
"Peace, dear child. All is well, and you are not by any means going with that insolent whelp of a boy tomorrow or any other day for that matter." The Friar answered, calming the young girl as he rummaged through his belongings. He finally returned from the closet with a large book and a small brown pouch tied with gold colored twine.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, good Friar? How will this keep me out of the marriage bed?" Sakura asked, confusion written on her young face. The Friar simply smiled and opened the book to a page marked with a piece of black cloth. His old gray eyes softened as he took the cloth out of the book and fingered it.  
  
"My child, this book holds the key to knowing your destiny. The material in my hands is that of your mother's." The Friar responded, eliciting a gasp of shock from Sakura. She gently took the fibers from the Friar and held them in her hand, looking at the black cloth and noticing the dried blood on a part of it. Her eyes misted, but Sakura didn't cry; she knew her mother had wanted to come back, she just didn't know that she'd died trying.  
  
"My mother isn't coming for me then. She is in Heaven." Sakura whispered, clutching the cloth to her chest and looking down at her naked feet sadly.  
  
"Yes, child your mother is gone. However she told me of a prophecy. It is inside this very book. It states that from the Charmed line, there will be born a girl child. She will be more powerful than any other of her line, as she is born of pure Charmed blood. She will come of age in the hopes of destroying an evil force bent on making this world his own. She will destroy the warrior's heart of stone and ultimately combine with an even greater force to destroy the evil forevermore. So says the prophecy." The Friar stated, his voice low and mysterious as he spoke. Sakura's eyes widened, but she remained confused.  
  
"What has this prophecy to do with me, Friar? I am a normal orphan!" Sakura questioned. The Friar grinned widely and opened the small pouch in his hand.  
  
"Give me your hand, Sakura." The Friar instructed. Sakura hesitantly did as she was asked, and the Friar pulled out a tiny silver ring. Topping it was a small pink stone in the shape of a circle. Sakura looked at the trinket as the Friar slid it onto her slim finger. The ring immediately began to glow with a soft pink light, which covered Sakura from head to toe.  
  
"You are that child, Sakura." The Friar murmured as Sakura gasped in shock. Her garments immediately became different, turning from the old brown dress she was accustomed to wearing to a black sleeveless dress. It was tight around her waist, and flowed to her ankles. Silver embroidery lined the neckline of the dress, which plunged slightly. Her feet were dressed in black leather shoes with silver buckles on them. Her hair was clean and smooth, auburn ringlets cascading down her back.  
  
"It's true then. I am meant to destroy the evil who craves this world." Sakura said after a moment of inspection. The Friar smiled and nodded, reaching into the closet and pulling out a black cloak. He dusted it off, and then tied it around Sakura, allowing the hood to fall behind her.  
  
"It was your mother's. When she was killed, she was brought here for burial. I kept this cloak in hopes that when you came of age, and all of this came to be truth, that you would wear it." The Friar added. Sakura's mouth dropped as she listened; her mother was brought here? That meant she surely was buried somewhere nearby.  
  
"Tell me, Friar. Where does the body of my mother lie?" Sakura asked, pacing the room once again in her new clothes.  
  
"She is buried in the North woods, beside the body of your father. He perished just before your mother, murdered by the same hand." The Friar replied. He walked out of his room, taking Sakura to the pantry where he began packing some provisions.  
  
"I want you to listen to me, child. You must leave this place and fulfill your destiny. You must prevail, or this world as we know it is doomed. Take this, and be on your way." The Friar said, handing a small pouch to Sakura, who looked at him with horrified sea green eyes.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin this quest! Surely you know where I am to go, good Friar?" Sakura cried. When he shook his head, Sakura knew she would have to find out for herself where her path was leading.  
  
"I will go forth, then. Rest assured, this world will not fall into the hands of evil. That is my solemn vow to you." Sakura said bravely, walking to the doorway of the church. By now it was dusk, and the children had been put to bed by the nursemaid. The auburn haired girl looked at the man who had raised her, then embraced him lovingly.  
  
"I will miss you dearly, Sakura. May you be blessed in your travels and safe in your battles." The Friar said, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
"We will meet again, Friar. I will return to you soon." Sakura answered, turning and walking out of the church and into the dimming light.  
  
Syaoran stretched in his bed and looked around. The dark mahogany wood fit his personality just fine, and the green decorations in his room seemed to remind him of something, but he couldn't figure out what it could be. He stared at the ceiling at the mural painted on it, at the angels fighting the final battle against the devil. Soon he would be fighting against the most evil being in existence, and he didn't even know where to look.  
  
'Tomorrow is the beginning of my quest. I will find this. . . this girl. And I will kill her before she can take what is rightfully mine.' Syaoran thought bitterly. He got out of his bed and walked to the large windows. He opened them and stepped out onto the balcony of his room and looked out over the countryside.  
  
"Soon all of it will be mine. I will do my father's bidding, then the world shall belong to us once again." Syaoran whispered, closing his amber eyes and sighing with contentment as a gentle wind blew against his face. He walked back into his room and climbed back into the large four poster, letting sleep claim him slowly. He began to dream, images flashing into his mind as he slept.  
  
*Dream* Syaoran walked through a dense forest, a sword at his side. He was dressed in black for some reason; green was generally his color of choice. The outfit consisted of black pants resembling tights, and a black tunic with silver embroidery on the seams. The sleeves of his tunic were tight, showing off his muscular arms. Perched on his head was a black beret- looking hat with a white plume. Suddenly Syaoran stopped, looking left and right and narrowing his eyes.  
  
Continuing cautiously, Syaoran suddenly stepped into a clearing. He looked around and noticed two large flat stones in the middle of the clearing, moss overgrowing them for the most part. The grass was short, unlike the overgrown forest he'd just been in. Rays of sunlight streamed through the leaves of the trees, scattering beams of light in different patterns across the ground. Syaoran took a step into the clearing and looked around. Seeing no one, he approached the two stones, which were lying flat against the ground. He noticed the letter N peeking out through the moss, and went to uncover it. Before he could uncover the word written on the stone, he felt a jolt go through his body.  
  
"Augh!" Syaoran cried, falling away from the stone and lying on his back in pain. It felt like a searing blade had been sent through him, and the pain wasn't subsiding. He opened his eyes to see a figure standing over him, but he couldn't make out the face clearly.  
  
"You. . . " he whispered hoarsely, cringing in pain as he struggled to stand. The figure consoled him, her voice melodic to his ears. *End Dream*  
  
Syaoran sat up with a start, sweat running down his handsome face. He realized he had been dreaming, but it had been so real, it startled him. He noticed the sun was beginning to show in the sky, and got out of bed. He was beginning to change into his clothes when Denitar opened the door and walked in, a parcel in his arms.  
  
"My son today is the day. I have brought a gift for you." Denitar said, giving Syaoran the parcel. Syaoran unwrapped it and gasped, noticing it was the exact outfit he had worn in his dream.  
  
"Thank you, father." Syaoran said plainly, changing into it without another word. Denitar looked on as Syaoran looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"You look like a warrior, my son. No go, defeat my enemy, and enjoy the spoils of victory!" Denitar proclaimed. Syaoran frowned with determination and grabbed the hat, placing it on his head and nodding with satisfaction. He had to admit, he looked pretty intimidating in the new clothes.  
  
"I will bring you the head of this girl, father. And the world will belong to us at last!" Syaoran said, grabbing his sword and stalking out the door. Denitar watched Syaoran leave the castle and head into the woods, an evil smile crossing his face.  
  
"Soon you will be dead, Charmed one, and I will have this world in my clutches. . . "  
  
*The end for now, I hope you all liked it! Now I have to study. I have 2 tests tomorrow, and I haven't really prepared for it. . . *sigh*. Thanks for reading!* 


	4. Two Stones

*Wow, another chapter already! I've somehow found the time and inspiration to write this fic, and it's unbelievable! Thanks to those who have reviewed, I hope I am entertaining you all.*  
  
Charmed  
  
Sakura walked through the North woods quietly, allowing the sounds to fill her ears. Water from a small stream at her feet flowed over large smooth stones. Every so often the sound of a scurrying animal could be heard nearby as the young girl walked. Her mind was clear as she proceeded through the forest; to where she was going she didn't know. Sunlight poured through the leaves and onto the ground, splaying patterns of light on the ground.  
  
'This truly is a beautiful place. . . ' Sakura thought to herself as she walked. She suddenly became aware that she was not alone, and turned around quickly. To her surprise, no one was behind her, but the presence persisted none the less. Continuing on her way, Sakura came into a clearing. Two flat stones were lying in the center of the clearing, and the grass was short.  
  
'Funny. . . this place feels. . . funny.' Sakura thought, making her way into the clearing toward the stones. She stopped at the base of one of the large rocks, examining it curiously. Suddenly she felt a shudder go through her, and when she looked at her hands, she found that the pink ring was glowing intensely.  
  
"What sorcery. . . what is this?!" Sakura cried, watching as the ring glowed brighter and brighter with every passing second. Soon she was enveloped in soft pink light, and a shock was sent coursing through her veins. Sakura screamed and fell to the ground.  
  
Syaoran walked through the woods, his amber eyes narrowed and filled with animosity. He wasn't going to fail his father. He was going to kill this girl, the girl who killed his mother and all his loved ones before he had the chance to know them.  
  
'I will make her suffer. I shall make the pain so intense she won't want to live afterward. Then I will bring her heart back to father and we shall celebrate the dawning of a new age.' Syaoran thought, his mind clouded with evil. He took his sword from his side and sliced at some overgrown weeds along the path. He had become quite a swordsman through Malistroi, and with the help of his father had also come to be an excellent sorcerer.  
  
"Where do I go now?" Syaoran said aloud, closing his eyes for a moment and clearing his mind. He felt the draw of a second presence in the forest, and proceeded in the direction of its origin. If today was truly the day he would take the world, whoever he was taking it from was making it much too easy.  
  
Sakura awoke suddenly and sat up, her hair falling against her shoulders lightly. She gasped as she stood, feeling a hotness throughout her body. Her brain was racing, and she stumbled slightly from the overload.  
  
"What happened to me?" Sakura asked herself. She looked at the ring once again and noticed it was back to its normal dull pink. Confused and slightly frightened, Sakura turned to leave the clearing when she noticed something shiny on the ground beside her.  
  
'That wasn't there before. . . ' Sakura thought as she knelt to the ground and moved the grass out of the way to reveal a brightly shining sword. The young girl picked the weapon up and inspected it, concluding that it couldn't have been in the clearing the whole time. It was clean and sharp, with a intricately carved handle made of black tinted wood. Sakura holstered the sword without a word and put her hand to her head. Too many strange things were happening, and her mind was still flying at a frantic rate.  
  
'I wish I had some water. . . ' Sakura thought. To her utter amazement, she began to utter some words in another language. Moments later a small spring bubbled from the ground.  
  
"This is unbelievable. . . I. . . the ring. . . something about this place and this ring has given me power. I understand now what is coursing through my head. . . spells!" Sakura gasped, kneeling and taking scoops of cold water into her mouth. She was amazed at the new capability she had, and was eager to try it out again.  
  
"Florales!" Sakura cried, pointing the ring at a spot of dirt near the rocks. Immediately, lilies shot out of the earth. Sakura grinned, still in a state of amazement.  
  
'So this is what it is to be Charmed. Is the sword to be useful in vanquishing my enemy?' Sakura thought to herself. As if alive, the sword glowed slightly, sending shivers down the teenager's spine. This was a lot to take in at one time. Suddenly Sakura heard a rustling in the brush just outside the clearing. She took cover in the shadows of the trees just outside the clearing and watched as a young man dressed in black stepped out into the clearing.  
  
Syaoran stepped out into the clearing, immediately recalling it from his dream the previous night. He saw the flat stones and walked toward them. He knew something was going to happen, and he was bent on preventing that from happening. Kneeling down beside one of the moss covered rocks, Syaoran reached down to wipe the moss off of it. A jolt of electricity surged through him, causing him to scream in agony. Syaoran fell backward hard, his body seemingly on fire.  
  
'Cursed dream. . . you would think that I would have learned from it that this was a fool's venture. . . ' Syaoran thought, writhing on the ground in terrible pain.  
  
Sakura watched as a young man around her age was savagely shocked by the very stones that gave her the powers she had so recently acquired. She knew he had been hurt worse than her for some reason, and ignored a nagging feeling in her head to stay away to run out into the clearing to the young man, falling at his side heavily. She looked down at him, into big orbs of amber. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw his handsome face, and noticed him gaze at her in awe.  
  
"Are you alright? I was happening through the forest and heard you scream. What happened to you?" Sakura asked, pretending to know nothing of the stones and what they had done to the boy. How could she explain to him that they were somehow possessed?! The boy looked up into Sakura's eyes and felt another jolt go through his body, but this time is wasn't electricity, it was adrenaline. She was a beautiful angel, sent from Heaven to his rescue.  
  
"I'm fine. . . I must be going. . ." Syaoran replied, struggling to stand. Sakura backed away and watched the young man pull himself to his feet, then stagger slightly away from her.  
  
"OH!" Sakura cried as the boy started to fall again to the ground. She leapt to her feet and took the boys arm, propping him against her small body and stumbling with him into the forest.  
  
"Let me go, I'm fine." Syaoran protested. Sakura didn't answer, she just led the boy deeper into the woods, toward her pack of provisions she had left behind at the stream. They stopped, and Sakura helped the boy down to the ground easily.  
  
"You must let me go, I have an important quest I need to be taking care of!" Syaoran said, his voice weak.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. You're injured, and I will care for you tonight. Tomorrow you may return to your quest." Sakura insisted, turning back to the boy and finding he had passed out on the ground and was sleeping soundly. Sighing, Sakura curled up next to the boy and closed her eyes as well.  
  
The sun was slowly setting in the western sky when Sakura awoke. She couldn't believe she'd slept most of the day away, and now she had no place to go for the night. The auburn haired girl looked down at the ground where the mystery boy still slept. She took the chance and looked him over, noticing his muscular arms and handsome face. His deep brown hair was unruly, but in a way befitting of him. She thought back on his ocher eyes, about how they were so deep and seemingly filled with anger.  
  
'Such an interesting young man.' Sakura thought to herself, watching the boy sleep peacefully. He seemed so content in his sleep, unlike the moments he was conscious. Sakura was so lost in her thoughts about the young man that she hadn't noticed he had opened his eyes, and was watching her intently.  
  
'Saints be praised, she is beautiful. . . no! Syaoran, you have a quest, and that is to kill the Charmed one. Not lie around gazing at some maid!' Syaoran thought to himself, kicking himself for wasting precious time on a silly infatuation. Sakura noticed the boy was awake and smiled warmly at him. Syaoran felt a chill go down his spine when she smiled at him.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living." Sakura said, feeling Syaoran's forehead. Syaoran backed away at her touch and scowled at her.  
  
"I told you to leave me be." Syaoran hissed, obviously trying to hurt the girl who'd tended to him in his time of need. Sakura brushed off Syaoran's harsh behavior without a word.  
  
"My name is Sakura. Who might you be?" Sakura asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"I am Syaoran. And that's all you need to know." Syaoran answered, his voice losing some of its bite. He had to admit, she wasn't going to just leave any time soon, and her company was strangely soothing to the troubled youth.  
  
"I don't know what happened to you, Syaoran, but it appears to have hurt you a great deal." Sakura continued, taking some bread out of her pack and splitting it in half. She handed part of it to Syaoran, who accepted it and began munching hungrily.  
  
"I thank you, Sakura, for tending to me. But I must be on my way soon. I have many things to do." Syaoran said after he had finished the food. Sakura nodded slowly, saddened by the fact that the first friend she had encountered was leaving her so soon. An unexpected clap of thunder crashed suddenly, causing the two teenagers to jump. Sakura's eyes filled with fear as she gathered her things into the pack once again. Syaoran watched the panicky girl throw her things into the bag and stand, turning a circle in frustration as she looked for some shelter.  
  
"Aaahhhh!!!" Sakura screamed as another thunder clap sounded. Her emerald eyes were filled with absolute terror as she began to run away, away from Syaoran, away from the storm.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran cried, running after the girl as she sprinted through the dense forest. He saw her straight ahead, and noticed she didn't know where she was going. Sakura tripped over a root sticking out of the ground and crashed to the ground, dashing her head against a rock. Syaoran knelt to the ground as rain started to fall and picked the unconscious girl up into his arms. Sakura's head rested against Syaoran's chest as he walked as fast as he could through the woods, desperately seeking shelter for the two of them.  
  
'There must be something in this woods. . . aha!' Syaoran thought as he spied a small cave nearby. He crawled inside, bringing Sakura inside with him. The brown haired boy sighed, noticing he was soaked to the bone with rainwater. He noticed Sakura was also soaked, and removed the cloak from her shoulders, hanging it on a rock inside the cave.  
  
"Let's see what you have in that pack." Syaoran said to himself, rummaging through the pack in the dark until he came upon several candles and some flint. Gathering some sticks that somehow had made their way into the dry cave, Syaoran started a fire with the flint and lit the candles, setting them along the wall. Soon the room was well lit and warming up considerably. Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who was still lying unconscious on the ground. Her arms were bare, and slightly purple, indicating she was cold.  
  
'Great. . . how am I to complete my destiny when I have to baby sit this girl?' Syaoran asked himself. He picked the sleeping Sakura up in his arms and wrapped his arms around her, warming her chilled skin. Sitting with his back against the cave wall, Syaoran drifted off to sleep to the steady tempo of the cold rain.  
  
*So what do you think? I think it's going to get a lot better soon, so send out a review please! I promise it's going to get better you're all going to love it! Thanks!* 


	5. Falling

*I can't believe I have another chapter done and ready to post! For some reason the internet has been giving everyone at my home fits, so since I wasn't able to surf the net last night, I decided to see where my inspiration led me. This is what came out of my head, I hope you all like it!*  
  
Charmed  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open. She looked around and noticed she was inside a dry cave, a small fire at her feet. Her cloak was hanging from a rock nearby. Sakura made a move to retrieve the cloth when she felt something holding her down. She turned around slightly to see Syaoran sleeping soundly behind her, his arm draped protectively around her waist. Smiling slightly, Sakura wriggled free of his grasp and took the now dry cloak off the rock and laid back down with Syaoran, who replaced his arm in his sleep. Sakura wrapped the cloak around her and Syaoran, then nestled back into his chest and fell back to sleep.  
  
The wind whistled through the trees in the forest, howling like a wounded animal. Rain continued to fall in torrents, and thunder sounded at varying intervals. A bright bolt of lightning awoke Syaoran, who noticed Sakura had moved, and that the cloak was around them both.  
  
'She must have woken while I slept.' Syaoran assumed, wrapping his other arm around the small girl and shifting so they were lying on the ground instead of sitting up. He felt Sakura shift, and soon her forehead was touching Syaoran's gently. Syaoran sighed and stroked Sakura's hair without a word. He had never felt this way before. He'd always been so cold, so empty. This girl made him feel warm and happy.  
  
"You're thinking about something." Syaoran jumped as Sakura, who still had her eyes closed, began to speak.  
  
"How did you know I was awake? Are you some kind of witch?" Syaoran asked, not moving from his position. Sakura's eyes opened, and she looked at Syaoran intently, her emerald eyes sleepy.  
  
"Let's call it a gift. What were you thinking about, Syaoran?" Sakura asked curiously, staring the amber eyed boy in the eyes.  
  
"I was thinking about how I feel right now with you in my arms." Syaoran whispered, watching Sakura smile a tiny smile in return.  
  
"And how does my protector feel about having me in his arms?" Sakura asked, a slight rose painting her cheek. Syaoran didn't waste time on words as he gently pressed his lips against Sakura's in a tender kiss.  
  
"Does that answer the lady's question?" Syaoran replied after he pulled away. He was delighted to see Sakura's face brighten and a wide grin cross her pretty face.  
  
"It certainly does. Syaoran, may I ask you where you are going, and what you have to fulfill for your quest?" Sakura asked, resting her head against Syaoran's chest. Syaoran sighed heavily, remembering the evil he had to destroy.  
  
"I do not know where I am to go, only that I am to fulfill my destiny soon." Syaoran replied, his eyes darkening.  
  
"I see. Syaoran, may I go with you? Just for a short time until I find my destination?" Sakura questioned. Syaoran sat up, bringing Sakura up with him. He looked into her green eyes, losing himself inside them.  
  
"It's too dangerous for you to accompany me. I do however find myself wanting to see you again after my conquest. Perhaps you would stay at my father's castle until I return?" Syaoran requested. Sakura thought about Syaoran's offer. She was finding herself very attracted to Syaoran, and wanted to see him again as well. But she had a mission to accomplish.  
  
'I don't even know where to go. . . staying with Syaoran's father might help me concentrate more on my task at hand.' Sakura thought to herself. Syaoran watched her, hoping she would consent to his proposal and stay in the castle. After he killed the Charmed one, she would make a wonderful queen for his empire.  
  
"I will go with you, Syaoran." Sakura answered finally, making the young man smile. He leaned down and placed his lips on Sakura's again, kissing her full. Sakura leaned into the kiss, putting her arms around Syaoran's neck and running her hands through his messy brown hair. Syaoran snaked an arm around Sakura's waist and slowly laid her back against the soft ground of the cave, the other hand behind her head.  
  
Denitar paced around the main reception room of his castle, fuming furiously. Syaoran hadn't returned in over a day and a half, and he hadn't heard a word from him in any way.  
  
'I know that wench is in the town. Syaoran had to have found her by now and killed her. . . ' Denitar thought, clenching and releasing his fist in an anxious fashion.  
  
"Could the boy be turning against me? He does have an amazing amount of talent, and rightfully so. He is, after all, a Li. They are a force to be reckoned with themselves, though not as powerful as the Charmed line. It is of no concern to me, I am much more powerful than Syaoran. He wouldn't be able to stop me if he tried." Denitar reasoned, watching out the large windows.  
  
He spied approaching the castle two figures clothed in black. He recognized Syaoran immediately, but the other figure was cloaked in a black robe.  
  
'That insolent brat has brought home a vagrant! All the same, whoever this person he has brought here must be of some importance. . . ' Denitar thought, anger welling inside his soul. The doors to the castle opened, and Syaoran walked in with the hooded mystery person.  
  
"Father, I have brought someone who seeks refuge until I return from my quest." Syaoran said formally, taking off his black hat and bowing courteously.  
  
"Of course, my son." Denitar said graciously, feigning happiness to fool his son.  
  
'It matters not, I will have this one's life along with Syaoran's soon enough.' Denitar thought, smiling evilly. Sakura removed her hood, letting her auburn locks flow over her shoulders. Denitar looked at the girl and noticed her emerald eyes. He gasped in shock, but hid it from the two young people.  
  
"This is Sakura." Syaoran said, smiling and taking Sakura's hand in his. He looked to his father for approval and saw a smile on the old man's face.  
  
"Sakura. . . " Denitar said, his mind cackling sinisterly.  
  
*Sorry it's short, but I have to go to class! Thanks for reading, and review for me!* 


	6. Face To Face With Evil

*Okay, it's snowing outside! Yay! I love snow, and snow means it's going to be my birthday soon! December 10th is only a few more weeks away! Anyway, I got bored so I decided to write some more for your enjoyment!*  
  
Charmed  
  
Sakura looked at the man standing in front of her. A feeling of worry shot through her as she looked the man over. He was wearing a black outfit similar to Syaoran's only it had a black cape with a red interior on it. He was tall with long brown hair that was graying. On his right cheek there was a scar running from right below his eye diagonally to his jawbone. He was looking at Sakura like she was a prize, which made her shudder slightly.  
  
"It is a pleasure, Sakura. I am Denitar, Lord of this castle. I see my son Syaoran has become quite attached to you in such a short amount of time. You may abide within the castle walls until he returns, my child." Denitar said, trying his best not to kill the child on the spot.  
  
"I thank you kindly, Lord Denitar." Sakura said politely. Syaoran started for the door, but turned and took Sakura's hands in his.  
  
"I will return for you, love." Syaoran said bravely, kissing Sakura's lips ever so gently. Sakura returned the kiss, then watched as Syaoran left the castle and made his way back toward the forest. Sakura turned back to Denitar, who was wringing his hands excitedly.  
  
"Well my child, you must be freezing. Come, sit by the fire. I will have one of my men prepare you a room." Denitar said, leading Sakura into the well furnished sitting room. Sakura sat in front of the fire and warmed her hands, not knowing Denitar was standing at the doorway with Malistroi and Yftabar.  
  
"It is true then? Syaoran brought the girl here?" Malistroi whispered hoarsely.  
  
"And he doesn't know she is the Charmed one?" Yftabar added, his eyes glimmering. Denitar smiled maliciously and nodded.  
  
"He has no idea that the child he is to kill is the one he has brought right into my own home. When he cannot find the girl, he will return here. It is then I will tell him about Sakura's tragic death, and kill him as well. It is too perfect." Denitar whispered, looking at the redhead and grinning like a fiend.  
  
Syaoran reached the small town about an hour after leaving the castle. It was cold, and all the huts and shops were boarded up to keep the biting wind out of the buildings. At the end of the street there stood a large church. Syaoran walked down the street, looking at people as they watched him pass by. They were dressed modestly, and his rich looking clothes made him appear royal. He passed a small brick and mud house with four older girls sitting outside. They were all dressed in brown muslin dresses, and were sewing and chattering outside in the cold.  
  
'Strange. . . ' Syaoran thought as he continued. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the girls, but had not even laid eyes on them before that moment. At the end of the dirt street there was a path in the grass leading toward the South woods. Syaoran decided to make his way toward that area in hopes of quickly finding and destroying the Charmed one.  
  
"Friar, when is Sakura coming home? I miss her!" Syaoran heard a little girl call out from within the church walls. He walked closer, noticing one of the windows was slightly ajar. He peeked in and saw an older man sitting with about seven little boys and girls.  
  
"She will be returning to us soon." The Friar replied, patting the child's head and setting her down to play with the other children.  
  
'Could it be. . . my Sakura?' Syaoran thought, walking around to the door of the church. When he knocked on the door, it opened to reveal the kind Friar, dressed in heavy brown robes.  
  
"Yes? What can I do for you, son?" The Friar asked, his eyes soft and kind. Syaoran took off his hat and bowed politely to the Friar, who nodded in return.  
  
"My name is Syaoran, and I couldn't help but overhear you and the children talking about a girl named Sakura." Syaoran said, a little nervously.  
  
"Yes, do you know her?" The Friar asked, moving aside and letting Syaoran into the small church.  
  
"She is small, with auburn hair and amazing green eyes, is she not?" Syaoran asked. The Friar nodded and smiled.  
  
"Have you word about her?" The Friar asked.  
  
"She is staying at my castle as of now. I have fallen in love with her, and before I go to battle, I must ask you for her hand in marriage." Syaoran rushed. He was startled at his sudden outburst. In fact, he was startled by the way he was acting in general. He had never been so warm, so loving.  
  
"I haven't her hand to give. Sakura is a special girl, her hand is her own to give." The Friar answered. Syaoran nodded, understanding. He would have to go back to the castle and ask Sakura for her hand himself.  
  
"Where is the castle from which you hail, young Syaoran?" The Friar asked curiously, leading Syaoran back to the door of the church.  
  
"I live in the castle of Lord Denitar." Syaoran replied. He watched as the Friar's face went pale and he began to shake.  
  
"Sakura is in the castle of Lord Denitar?" The Friar asked urgently. Syaoran nodded, not understanding why the Friar was becoming so worried. He grabbed Syaoran and dragged him back to his room, where he brought out the large book from his closet.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Friar? I mustn't stay any longer, I must complete my quest!" Syaoran protested. The Friar flipped to a page in the book and thrust it in Syaoran's face.  
  
"No. . . " Syaoran whispered, his face growing sheet white.  
  
*Yep, it's another short chapter, and it has a cliffhanger. Sorry if you hate me! I'll update as soon as I possibly can!* 


	7. Battle

*So I'm sure everyone's wanting to know (or already does know lol) what's going on! Syaoran is now racing against the clock to get back to Sakura. What's going to happen? Will Denitar succeed and take the world? Read to find out!*  
  
Charmed  
  
Syaoran closed the book and looked into the Friar's eyes with equal fright. The Friar sat next to the worried boy and looked him over. Something about this child wasn't sitting well with him; but what could it be?  
  
"Syaoran, you must return to the castle at once. You must save Sakura!" The Friar said excitedly. Syaoran looked confused as he touched the sword at his side.  
  
"I am at a loss. All this time I was taught to despise her. I am supposed to take her life! How am I now supposed to rescue her?!" Syaoran cried, standing and putting his hands to his head, running them through his hair with frustration.  
  
'All this time. . . I have been taught to hate. . . and it's been a lie. He was using me. . . my own father using me to. . . ' Syaoran thought. He cried out angrily, throwing his fist into the hard rock wall.  
  
"You must go, Syaoran. It is not your destiny to kill Sakura." The Friar whispered, his voice dark. Syaoran nodded, still concentrating on the wall he had hit. No words were said as Syaoran tore out of the small room and ran out of the church toward the North woods. The Friar followed the boy, stopping at the doorway of the church, the book in hand.  
  
'There is more to this that meets the eye.' The Friar thought, his jaw set as he watched the young man run out of the town.  
  
Sakura's green eyes focused on the fire as she sat. She'd been in the castle for almost three hours, and she still couldn't warm herself. Something about the place was eating at her mind, screaming at her to leave.  
  
'But Syaoran wouldn't leave me in any danger. . . ' Sakura thought to herself, looking at the floor of the room and sighing. She remembered his handsome face, and the moment they had met. How the rocks had jolted him but given her the gift she now hid from him. The rocks! One of them had writing on it, but she hadn't been able to make it out! How could she have forgotten that! Perhaps the clue to her destiny lied in those flat stones? Sakura stood and walked out toward the reception hall.  
  
"Going so soon, Sakura?" Denitar called the moment Sakura put her hand on the door to open it. Sakura whipped around and came face to face with nothing; the room was empty. Denitar suddenly walked out from behind a pillar and smiled evilly at the girl, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Lord Denitar! I was just going out to the North woods to gather some flowers!" Sakura lied. She had to get out of the castle and examine those stones. Denitar approached her, his dark eyes blazing with malice.  
  
"Flowers. . . don't bloom this time of year. Unless you can create them, Charmed one. . . " Denitar growled. Sakura gasped; how did he know her secret? Sakura opened the door quickly and slipped out, slamming it before Denitar could get out as well. She began to run toward the woods, panic written on her pale face.  
  
"That's it, make things much more sporting. . . " Denitar muttered, walking after the girl calmly.  
  
Sakura ran full tilt until she came to the clearing. She stooped quickly beside the stones and scraped the moss off one of them. She gasped as she read the stone.  
  
"So you have found your mother. She was always a fiery soul. Easy to destroy, though. I didn't take into account she would be drained of power after giving birth to you, the purest blood." Denitar yelled, standing at the edge of the clearing. Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes boiling with anger. Her mind was right, he was evil. He was the one she had to kill to save the world.  
  
"You killed my mother. And my father." Sakura stated, her voice low and trembling with anger and fright. Denitar nodded, walking closer to the girl.  
  
"Fujitaka was easy to kill. He was too concerned about saving his pregnant wife to worry about his own safety. She got away obviously, but he was not so fortunate. I enjoyed taking his life. . . " Denitar chided, making Sakura cry tears of anger. Her emerald eyes filled with salty tears as she adjusted her cloak, exposing her shoulders.  
  
"I don't understand. I don't know what is happening here!" Sakura yelled, trying to stall the demonic man until she could think of a plan. Denitar howled with laughter and brought his hands together.  
  
"Once I ruled this world with an iron fist. But a family rose against me, a family with Charmed blood. They defeated me, sending me into the pits of Hell. I bargained with the Devil, giving him my soul so I could return to this world and destroy all of the members of the Charmed line. It was prophesized that this would all happen, that a demon without a soul would return for his kingdom. I was content in this until I read about the pure Charmed one. It was then I had to destroy you, but your infidel of a mother hid you away. So I waited until you came of age, and waited for you to come to me. So today is the day, Sakura Kinomoto. This is the day you join your mother and father in the afterlife." Denitar explained, suddenly releasing his hands and pointing them at Sakura.  
  
"Auugh!" Sakura screamed as a bolt of electricity flew toward her.  
  
Syaoran was still running through the forest when he heard Sakura's screaming from within the forest.  
  
"Sakura! The clearing!" Syaoran cried aloud, his amber eyes filled with worry and terror. He sprinted on toward the clearing and burst into it in time to see Sakura dodge a bolt of electricity sent from his father. Sakura landed hard on the ground and rolled back up to her feet, anticipating another attack.  
  
"Father!" Syaoran burst, drawing Denitar's attention to him instead of Sakura. Denitar's smile only widened as he looked at the boy, who had a look of anger written on his young face.  
  
"Syaoran! You are just in time to destroy your enemy." Denitar said, gesturing toward Sakura, whose eyes widened as she realized Syaoran was supposed to kill her. Syaoran looked at Sakura, who looked at him with confused green eyes.  
  
'That was your quest. . . to kill me.' Sakura thought, her heart breaking at the thought of the person she'd grown so fond of so soon wanting her life.  
  
"I will not kill her." Syaoran spat, walking toward his father, sword in hand. Denitar threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"I don't need you to, then. I was only using you to do my work anyway! After I destroy the girl I will kill you too." Denitar cackled.  
  
"You would kill your only son?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You are not my son. You have no relation to me whatsoever! I stole you from your family when you were an infant! I raised you to become a warrior and kill my enemy for me. But your heart is apparently good, even after all these years of corruption." Denitar growled. Syaoran's eyes widened as he realized what Denitar was saying. Before he could do anything else, Denitar raised his hands and pointed them at Syaoran.  
  
"No! Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as Denitar sent a bolt toward the boy. It hit Syaoran in the stomach, and the young man collapsed to the ground. Sakura ran to him, taking him into her arms as tears spilled out of her eyes and onto Syaoran.  
  
"That was easy. Now it is your turn." Denitar said roughly, raising his hands into the air once again.  
  
*And. . . yes. This is a good place for me to stop! Will Sakura be killed? Is Syaoran okay? Will Denitar rule the world after all? Read and review the next chapters to find out! Thanks!* 


	8. Knocked Down But Not Knocked Out

*Wow I am on a roll! I'm having such a good time writing this fic, and I hope you are all having a good time reading it! I do have to apologize for my lack of creative description. I have this whole epic thing in my head, and I am unable to come up with the words to describe it to you all! (Gimme a break I'm 15!) So imagine if you will. . . that this fic is epic lol!*  
  
Charmed  
  
Sakura watched with dread as Denitar raised his hands into the air once again. She glanced down at Syaoran, who was looking up at her with sad eyes. Denitar began chanting, and the sky above them turned pitch black. The wind howled, scattering leaves throughout the clearing.  
  
"Let the object of my hatred become but a dream. . . " Denitar cried. A black haze made its way from the tips of Denitar's fingers and wafted toward Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran got up and stumbled toward the haze, and Sakura screamed as it enveloped him and send him soaring backward to her. Syaoran landed on Sakura, and they tumbled backward from the force.  
  
"Syaoran. . . why did you do that?" Sakura cried in anguish. Syaoran's amber eyes were filled with pain as he lay on the soft ground. His breathing was ragged and erratic, but he remained calm.  
  
"Because I have fallen in love with you." Syaoran whispered before passing out. Sakura gasped and touched his face with her fingertips. Hearing Denitar's cruel laughter sent Sakura into a fury. She stood and turned, the wind blowing through her auburn hair as she scowled menacingly at Denitar.  
  
"Today will be your last, Denitar. After this day you will be condemned to Hell where you belong!" Sakura yelled over the loud wind. Denitar laughed out loud, mocking the small girl standing before him. This was going to be easier than he thought.  
  
"Flame, incinerate the Charmed one!" Denitar commanded. From his fists two flaming balls of energy flew, heading toward Sakura at an intense rate of speed. Sakura stood firm, her anger replacing her fear.  
  
"Aquarion!" Sakura shouted. From the ground, a geyser of water shot, quenching the flames before they could reach her.  
  
"Excellent work, child. But you are too weak to take me on yourself." Denitar shouted.  
  
"But the two of us together can destroy you." Syaoran weakly retorted, standing up beside Sakura, who looked at him with worry.  
  
"Syaoran, no. This is my fight." Sakura said desperately. Syaoran put his hand to her mouth and quieted the small girl.  
  
"You have chosen to die then, boy." Denitar sneered. Syaoran put his hands into the air and began to chant. A bright green bolt escaped his eyes and hit Denitar, knocking him down. Syaoran fell to his knee, losing the power to stand on his own. He watched as Denitar rose, his eyes glowing black.  
  
"You have committed a grave error." Denitar screamed in a rage, throwing a black bolt and hitting Syaoran straight in the chest. Syaoran screamed in pain and fell to the ground, his face down.  
  
"No. . . " Sakura whispered as she fell to his side once again. She turned him over and saw he wasn't breathing. Syaoran was dead.  
  
"No. . .no Syaoran don't die. I didn't tell you because I was afraid, but I am in love with you!" Sakura cried, hugging the limp boy in her arms. Denitar stalked up to Sakura and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up to her feet. He drew Syaoran's sword and held Sakura out at arms length from him. He positioned the sword at Sakura's stomach and smiled venomously.  
  
"This was enjoyable. I have enjoyed fighting you. You are truly more powerful than your parents, but not powerful enough to defeat me." Denitar said, pulling the sword back and preparing to strike.  
  
"You. Will. Not. WIN!" Sakura screamed as Denitar shoved the sword into her stomach. Sakura gasped in pain as Denitar screamed a victory cry. He pulled the sword out of Sakura, and she fell to her knees. Blood spewed from the wound in her belly, and Sakura's hands were crimson.  
  
'I can't let this happen. There is too much depending on me. The Friar. . . the orphans. . . my home. . . Syaoran.' Sakura thought, breaking down into tears as she thought of her dead love. She felt electricity run through her suddenly, and looked down to see the ring on her hand was glowing. She felt a power surge through her as she stood again. Denitar stared in amazement as the girl he had just stabbed was standing again.  
  
"You want me to finish this? Ask, and you will receive." Denitar hissed, running toward Sakura with the sword again. Sakura began to glow a bright pink, and she felt adrenaline course through her veins as she drew her sword and blocked Denitar's sword from stabbing her again. The two became locked in a fierce swordfight. Sakura slashed at the older man, astounded by the way she handled a sword, especially since she hadn't touched the weapon before in her life.  
  
Denitar was dealing blows, but the girl was blocking them and then counter- striking on her own. How she learned the tactics, he didn't know. But she was wearing him down fast. He would have to destroy her quickly, else he would lose the battle and his life. He slashed viciously, catching Sakura's bare arm and cutting into it savagely. Sakura screamed in pain, but continued her assault on Denitar, driven by the intense need to save her world. Denitar was backing up, and tripped over one of the flat stones belonging to Sakura's dead parents. He fell to the ground with a thud, his sword falling out of his hands.  
  
"Back to Hell with you." Sakura said darkly. She raised her sword into the air and stabbed Denitar, pinning him soundly to the earth. Denitar screamed like a wounded animal, and he tried to pull the sword from his shoulder in an attempt to free himself.  
  
"Demolier!" Sakura screamed, pointing her hands down at Denitar. He felt a tearing inside his body, and began screaming in agony. Cuts began to form all over the older man, blood flowing like a river out of his body and onto the ground. His face was covered with deep slashes as Sakura continued to point her hands at him, her emerald eyes blazing with vengeance. Soon Denitar stopped screaming and writhing, and lay limp on the ground. Sakura came out of her trance and collapsed to her knees beside his body, breathing heavily.  
  
"I did it. . . " Sakura said quietly, looking at the body. It started drying up, the skin cracking and turning to dust as the wind continued to howl loudly. Soon all that was left to remind Sakura of Denitar was the sword, which was sticking in the clean green grass. Denitar was gone, sent back to Hell to spend eternity.  
  
"Syaoran. . . " Sakura cried, moving back to the dead boy. She ignored the blood still running down her arm and the pain in her stomach from the wound she received and laid her head against Syaoran's still chest in mourning. She felt so cold, so empty. She was losing blood fast, and would soon be dead. But the world was safe; she'd completed her destiny after all. The wind stopped howling, and Sakura looked up to see a bright blue replacing the blackness.  
  
"Sakura. . . " Sakura heard a female voice calling. She looked around and saw a woman dressed in identical clothing to her own standing before her. A man was standing with her dressed in black with silver embroidery similar to Syaoran's clothes. They moved toward Sakura, their feet floating inches above the ground.  
  
"Who. . . who are you?" Sakura gasped, feeling faint. The woman's emerald eyes glowed with love as she looked down at the girl and the boy she was lying with.  
  
"I am your mother, Sakura. This is your father. We helped you find your powers. We brought Syaoran to you. You see, you two were supposed to meet in your lifetimes. You are destined." Nadeshiko said, her voice wavering like a breeze on a summer's day.  
  
"You are everything I knew you would be, my precious child." Fujitaka added, smiling warmly. He also had emerald eyes like his wife and daughter. Sakura watched them as the circled her and Syaoran.  
  
"He's died, mother. I wanted to save him, but he wouldn't let me." Sakura sobbed. Nadeshiko looked at her daughter with sympathy.  
  
"He was destined to die, my child. The love you two showed is what sustained you in your defeat of Denitar. Without his love, you wouldn't have been able to defeat Denitar at all." Fujitaka said. Sakura sobbed harder, her emerald eyes bloodshot.  
  
"I want to die too then. I want to be with him, with you. Please don't let me stay here alone!" Sakura begged. Her parents shook their heads sadly.  
  
"We cannot let you die. You still have a destiny to fulfill." Nadeshiko replied. She began to chant, along with her husband, and soon Sakura felt warmth flow through her veins once again. Her wounds were gone, she was healed.  
  
"We must depart from you now, child. Know that we are watching over you aways." Nadeshiko said sadly, disappearing into the air with Fujitaka, who smiled lovingly at his daughter. Sakura sobbed after they left, and she felt cold raindrops fall onto her skin.  
  
'I am alone now. . . I have nowhere to go. If I return to the church, I will be forced to marry William. I can't do that, I don't love him! I love Syaoran. . .' Sakura thought to herself, sobbing bitterly as the rain increased slightly. She felt an unexpected touch against her shoulder, and gasped as she came face to face with Syaoran.  
  
"Don't cry, Sakura. I'm here." Syaoran said plainly, looking into Sakura's green eyes with love. Sakura embraced Syaoran, tears of joy replacing tears of mourning. Syaoran ran his hands through her hair, ignoring the rain as it continued to fall onto them.  
  
"I thought I had lost you. I didn't think I could survive without you." Sakura whispered, burying her head in the crook of Syaoran's neck.  
  
"You will never lose me, Sakura. I love you too much to be parted from you." Syaoran replied, taking Sakura's chin and looking into her eyes.  
  
"And I love you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered as they met in a passionate kiss. The rain fell softly on their bodies as Syaoran and Sakura held each other close.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" a voice called from the forest. Sakura recognized the voice and stood with Syaoran as the Friar came sprinting into the clearing. He was panting heavily, and in his arms he carried the book of prophecies containing Sakura's destiny.  
  
"I did it, Friar. I defeated Denitar." Sakura said, walking with Syaoran over to the Friar, who was flipping through pages in the book.  
  
"I know this; if you hadn't, our world would have turned to black. I saw the bright blue sky over this clearing and knew you had won. I have something to show you. You are not finished as of yet, my child." The Friar replied. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with worry as the Friar began reading from the book.  
  
"It says here that the Charmed child will defeat the evil, and he shall be condemned to the Underworld for eternity. The love that sustained the Charmed child will bring back from death her true love." The Friar explained.  
  
"That is how you came back to me." Sakura mused, holding Syaoran tighter in her arms. Syaoran rested his head on Sakura's as the Friar continued.  
  
"The Charmed child will bring forth a new line, combined with the power of the Protector. The Protector, you see is Syaoran. You, my boy, are the child of Yelan Li. You were taken seventeen years ago from our village. You are a Protector, chosen to protect the Charmed line. Only the men in the family inherit this trait. It was your destiny to meet Sakura and protect her from Denitar, surrendering your life in the process." The Friar said, looking at Syaoran, who was looking at Sakura with wonderment.  
  
"I have a family? A real family? And I was supposed to meet you. . . protect you. Now I understand it; the feelings, the way I could locate you without knowing who you even were. I am connected to you." Syaoran said, smiling warmly down at Sakura. The Friar closed the book and walked to the two young lovers, joining their hands.  
  
"Am I to assume that there will be a wedding after all?" The Friar asked, his eyes gleaming with happiness. Syaoran looked at Sakura, who grinned and kissed his lips tenderly.  
  
"There will be a wedding." Sakura answered, embracing Syaoran again.  
  
*Okay, this is not the end, that is unless you WANT it to end this way! Don't you want to know what's going on? Review for me! I love reviews! Thanks for reading!* 


	9. The End

*For real, this is the last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this fic, and if I get enough reviews for it I might write a sequel (yeah there's a sequel already floating through my head). Please review for me!*  
  
Charmed  
  
Sakura awoke with a start, a cold sweat on her brow. She looked around the room she had been sleeping in. It was a good sized room within the castle of Denitar. She and Syaoran had moved into it after his demise, and turned it into a happy home. They were married two years, and for Sakura, they had been two of the happiest years of her life. Syaoran had reunited with his family, and it turned out the four women he felt so connected to were in fact his flesh and blood.  
  
Slipping quietly out of the bed she shared with her husband, Sakura walked out of the room and down the hall toward another room. The door creaked slightly as Sakura pushed it open. She walked cautiously, trying not to make a sound as she moved to the wall adjacent to the large window. Moonlight spilled into the room in a neat rectangle as Sakura bent over and checked on a small sleeping baby. She felt arms encircle her, and turned to find Syaoran behind her, his sleepy eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Is something wrong? Did you have the dream again?" Syaoran asked, his voice low to keep from waking the baby.  
  
"Yes. I cannot stop having this dream, no matter how I try. They come for him, Syaoran, and I cannot stop them." Sakura whispered, resting her head against Syaoran's strong chest and looking back down at their baby.  
  
"He is safe. His parents are strong. He is strong. In the week he has been on this planet, he has showed that he possesses great power." Syaoran soothed, trying to reassure his worried wife. Sakura's eyes showed her fears for their son, and Syaoran was determined not to let anything happen to him or Sakura. He was her Protector, after all.  
  
The cry of the tiny infant caused Sakura to reach into his crib and gently raise him into her arms. She rocked back and forth, Syaoran behind her still with his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh. . . everything's well, Tekeshi. Mother's here." Sakura cooed. The little boy silenced at the sound of his mother's voice, and was soon sleeping peacefully.  
  
"He is a good baby, my love. He will grow to be as strong as his name." Syaoran whispered as he looked into the crib alongside Sakura.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura said quietly, turning and wrapping her arms around Syaoran's bare torso. Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly, taking in her scent. He picked her up gently and carried her back into their bedroom, laying her in bed as if she would break. He leaned down on top of her and kissed her passionately. Sakura kissed him back, moving her hands from around his neck to his back. Syaoran touched Sakura's face with his fingertips, then drew the blanket around them both.  
  
"Go to sleep, my love. I will protect you always." Syaoran said, cuddling close to Sakura, who rested her head on Syaoran's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
The morning light awoke Syaoran the next morning. He moved carefully, trying not to disturb Sakura as she slept. It was going to be a long day, and she would need all the rest she could manage. Silently, the nineteen year old walked into the room of his son, who was already awake and lying in his crib.  
  
"Well, look at my little one! Already awake! Today is the big day, my son, so let's prepare you." Syaoran said, trying not to be too loud. A pair of amber eyes stared intently, as if expecting to be picked up. Syaoran lifted his tiny son from his crib and held him gently. He was only a week old, and Syaoran worried constantly about harming him. He laid the tiny baby on a small table and reached for a white pair of pants and a matching white top. Syaoran looked at the small clothing for a moment, musing in how small his son was. He dressed the boy, topping the ensemble with a white bonnet-like hat.  
  
"I see Tekeshi is already prepared. Let me tend to him while you dress, love." Sakura said, her voice floating into the room. Syaoran turned, baby in hand to see his wife dressed in a beautiful blue dress with silver embroidery. It was very similar to her black dress, only the blue dress had tight sleeves that were bell shaped at the cuff. Her auburn hair was in loose ringlets cascading down her shoulders. Syaoran handed Tekeshi to Sakura, who smiled down at her son with love. Syaoran went into their bedroom and emerged later in black pants and a green tunic with silver embroidery. His messy brown hair was sticking out from under a green beret- type hat with a white feather.  
  
"Let's be going. We don't want to keep everyone waiting." Syaoran said, walking with Sakura down to the reception hall.  
  
The church was covered in a layer of crisp white snow. Everything in the tiny village was covered in snow, as it was a week before Christmas. Inside the church sat the orphans, along with Syaoran's mother and four sisters. Syaoran and Sakura sat in the front row with Tekeshi, who slept peacefully in his mother's arms.  
  
"We are gathered here today, to baptize Tekeshi Li. Sakura, Syaoran, please come forward with the baby." The Friar said as he began the service. Sakura and Syaoran proudly brought forth the child, who had awakened and was staring at the Friar with curious amber eyes. Sakura smiled and clung to Syaoran as the Friar took Tekeshi and uncovered his head, revealing a mass of brown messy hair identical to his father.  
  
"Tekeshi Li, I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost. You are now a member of this church." The Friar proclaimed, dripping water out of a font onto the baby's head. Tekeshi wriggled a bit, and a blue aura enveloped him. Everyone watched as the little baby was wet one moment, then dry the next.  
  
"He will be powerful." The Friar said, looking at the proud parents as they took their baby back into their arms, gazing down at him with love.  
  
*That's the end for now, unless you would like to see a sequel! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to send me a nice review of this fic! Muah!* 


End file.
